I'm getting restless, I'm getting tested
by Late Night Love Affair
Summary: If you don't come, I'm a huff and puff. I'm a huff and puff and blow this house down. - - A one shot song fic. RE-DONE!


Yep, this is a one-shot song fic. I can't help it. They're just so much fun! The song is Breakin' Dishes by Rihanna. Just listen to the song, and you'll understand it all.

Disclaimer: I own my own thoughts, nothing else. Mind you, those thoughts are usually bizarre and perverted. Oh well.

_CRASH!_

Anger bubbled inside of me as I slammed my balled up fist against the pale wall. My fist went entirely through as drywall crumpled around me, dirtying my pale white skin. I pulled back, stomping wherever I went. I knew not to go up the stairs, because I would end up breaking them with one simple step.

I headed into the kitchen an took hold of the closet thing to me. A glass vase, filled with white roses. I slammed it against the nearest wall with all the strength of one hand. It nearly went through the wall, just like my fist had. I growled as my eyes searched for something else to throw.

Where the hell was he?!

I had hunches of where he went. A week before I had found a long piece of blonde hair on the sleeve of his favourite shirt. The smell of a female was instant, but I couldn't tell who it was. But, it seemed to be nothing physical. I still made a huge scene, breaking one of our modern black wooden chairs in the process.

_It was Rose._ He had told me. _Her and Em had a huge fight. She's my sister Bella. I had to help her_. I scoffed at the thought. Her and Emmet never fought. Their faces lit up at even the thoughts about each other. Mine, on the other hand, would frown now-a-days.

I hissed at the sound of his Volvo pulling into our driveway. My eyes flicked to the clock. 3:30am.

I could hear the stones under his feet crunch as he walked closer and closer to the door. I stood still, leaning against the kitchen door frame. Not even breathing. I had no need for it. His keys jingled as he looked for the house key. Silently, he got it into the door and turned. My eyes narrowed on him as he took a step in. His scent took me over. It was beautiful, but not his. Well…not his usual, anyways.

My mouth filled with venom, but I swallowed it back. "Where the fuck have you been?!"

He jumped. Clearly, he must have not seen me. I couldn't see how. Everything was so defined. I could pick out hay in a stack of needled like no ones business. How did he not see me standing here? I growled for the seventy ninth time that night.

"Oh! Bells. You're here."

"Where else would I be? With you?!"

He shut the door with such grace, and in a third of a second his body was pressed up to mine. His breath was intoxicating, but I shoved him away. He pursed his lips. "You didn't answer my question." My voice oozed with anger. His eyes flicked to the wreckage in the kitchen, then back to me.

"Angry, my love?"

I spat. "That would be one way of putting it."

He chuckled. My hand tightened, urging to slap that coy smirk right off his face. He leaned in close to me, just so that I could feel his lower body pushing to mine and breathed down my neck. "Why?"

I froze, causing him to grin against my skin.

"You know why! Don't give me any bullshit story about Rose, Edward. Or I swear to God I'm gone!"

His lips trailed up my neck, resting on the spot just bellow my ear. He nipped at it causing me to bite down on my lip. He had done this all the other times as well. I would get so utterly pissed that I'd want to tear him limb from limb, but when he came, his lips cured everything. I wasn't going to let it happen. Not again. Not tonight.

I ran my hands up his chest before pushing him away. "Tell me." Those two simple words sent him over the edge. He lunged for me, but I quickly ducked out of the way. His eyes were black, and filled to the brim with lust.

I was crouched to the ground. He took a step forwards, crunching the glass from the vase I smashed under his feet. I heard a low growl from deep in his throat. He grinned looking down at me. I watched him not bothering to blink as I spoke again. "Where did you go Edward?"

In an instant, I was pushed back against the fridge. It was a useless object. Technically the entire kitchen was useless to us, but we had it anyways. It was just as useless to us as the beds were. We didn't need beds. One way or another, it would end up breaking. Edward had my arms pinned above my head against the freezer door. I snarled, exposing my teeth to him. He didn't even flinch but instead he dipped his head to my neck, devouring it. His porcelain teeth grazed where my pulse point would be. It was happening again, and I knew it. He was making me forget that I was even mad in the first place.

He licked down to my collar bone and muttered my name. My eyes fluttered shut.

"Edward…" He growled against me skin. I caught my unneeded breath in my throat.

I needed to yell at him.

I needed to shove him against the wall.

I needed to show him who was boss here.

I needed to find out.

I gasped as his hand dipped under my shirt.

I needed him inside me.

I let out a low moan, which would usually be inaudible to the human ear. However there were no humans present within a few hundred meters. That was a good thing.

Again, he nipped at my neck. My hands darted up to his hair in a death grasp. Out of both hate and love. He crushed his lips to mine and that's when I felt it. Someone else had kissed these lips. I could feel it.

I managed to tear my mouth away from Edwards, but that only caused him to become more infuriated. He captured both my wrists in one hand before reaching down with the other and tearing my shirt from my body. "Delicious" he muttered against my cold skin.

"Delicious….was _she_ delicious too, Edward?"

A growl ripped through his chest before I felt myself come in contact with the couch in a split second. I managed to catch myself in time. Even though I was considered a young vampire, he was still faster. But I, on the other hand, was sleeker. I turned at the exact moment to see Edward dive at me.

In one eighth of a second I stood on the other side of the couch, looking down at him with a disgusted look. "I want you out. Now."

A masochistic grin slid on his lips as a slow chuckle sounded through his chest. His eyes raked down my exposed chest and I suddenly felt the urge to cover myself up. I brought my hand up across myself. I guess Edward didn't seem to like that, because in seconds I was slammed back up against the wall. His hard body was pressed into mine. If I was human, I would have be crushed flat.

"I'm not going anywhere love. Either are you."

"Watch me."

His lips crushed to mine as my body was pushed slightly further up the wall. His rather obvious erection prodded my stomach as he let out a hiss. I held down the venom in my throat. Without my mind giving the 'okay', my legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He ground his hips into mine- his manhood rubbing into my heat. Why was I letting this happen again?

My nails drug into his shoulders. His lips left mine and dipped low, kissing and nipping at the skin of my jaw, neck and then finally my chest. I felt a soft pull only to realize that Edward had ripped my bra off. I groaned.

"Edward…" I panted.

He chuckled once again. "Yes beautiful?"

"…get the fuck off me."

He bit the crook of my neck hard. I would have drew blood if I had any. I let out a loud moan and arched my back into him. If he kept this up, I knew I wouldn't last. No matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to hold him off. I loved him too much. And that hurt.

"How about.." He pulled back to look at me. His usually golden eyes were pitch black. Filled with love. Or was it just love? "I just fuck you instead?"

I felt an embarrassing moan ripple my throat, but I shook my head. "No. No, you need to leave…" I gasped at the feel of his hands making quick work of my pants. In seconds I was standing in my panties. My pants were discarded on the floor next to us. Then my panties disappeared

His speed always amazed me. Sometimes for the wrong reasons.

In seconds Edward was naked and on his knees in front of me. He had a grip on my hips so I couldn't move. His tongue darted out to meet my wet lips. I moaned as my fingers wound themselves through his messy hair. I spread my legs slightly as he finally dipped his tongue into my pussy. A groan ripped through his chest.

"You taste unbelievable"

I couldn't form words. "Uuhhhgn."

His fingers replaced his mouth when he started kissing a trail up my stomach, over my breasts and finally to my mouth. He pushed me backwards until my knees his the couch. I toppled down but kept my grip on Edward so he fell on top of me.

Why was I mad again?

I don't give a shit.

Pulling his hand from between my legs, I kept my eyes locked on his as I brought them to my mouth and sucked them completely dry of my juices.

Edward groaned and in one third of a second he slammed into me, filling me completely. We both let out loud moans.

My legs wrapped around his waist, hooking behind his back. Pulling his mouth to mine, our tongue fought for dominance as he quickly thrusted in and out of me. A growl sounded in his chest. "Uhhg Bella!"

"Harder Edward! Faster!"

He complied greatly. I could hear the springs in the couch straining and snapping. I couldn't care less. My head tilted back as pressure built. A moan shook my body as I finally exploded around his thick cock. I rode out the orgasm as Edward finally was pushed over the edge, spilling himself into me.

He remained in me as he reached up, kissing my forehead.

"You know I love you, right Bella?"

I was just about to answer when his phone buzzed. Quickly he reached over to read it. "I've got to go…" He pulled out of me and within seconds he was redressed and at the door. I remained on the couch. "…I'll be back soon, my love." My eyes narrowed as again he bent over to kiss my forehead.

I don't know how long I laid there.

It had to be at least an hour. He did it again. But…I let him. That's when a smirk slid on my lips.

_If you can't beat 'em, join 'em._

I jumped up from the couch and found my phone. Searching through the contact list, I didn't stop until I saw his name.

**Em-**

**Come over.**

**Right now.**

**-B**

x x x

**B-**

**I'll be in 5.**

**-Em**


End file.
